Baby It's Cold Outside
by lalalandmachinery
Summary: "It's too cold outside Evans." He sighed. I tried to turn back around but he already held my both my wrists in his iron grip. I was supposed to be mad at him.  I DONT OWN HP  P.S. NOT A SONG FIC  P.S. n


I headed toward the door but then he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "It's too cold outside Evans." He sighed. I tried to turn back around but he already held my both my wrists in his iron grip. I was supposed to be mad at him.

"I refuse to stay here. I just need to go and think things through." I said through my teeth. He just caressed my cheek with the back of his index finger.

"But it's too cold outside."

"Look James, it was a good evening besides the part when you called me a daft cow who couldn't take care of herself." I humphed.

"It's cold outside." He just took my beanie off and hung it back on the hat rack.

"James-" I said as he slipped my jacket off and dropped it on the floor. He just looked at me and held my hands.

"Your hands are cold. I'll make you some tea." He dropped my hands and walked to the kitchen. I knew I didn't have much of a choice so I just sat down on the couch again and put my feet up on his coffee table. Most of the time when a boy invites me over to his flat I would barely so much place my arm on the arm of the chair cause I would feel like I'm overstaying my invite. I checked the time and it was already half-past eleven. If my mother were alive, she would grill me for staying out this late. "My mother's gonna haunt you!" I shouted at him to the kitchen.

"She's probably the one making my hair uncombable. What's the rush?"

"My dad might think I got raped or something."

"He knows you're with me. Your father knows better than to worry." He said while entering the room with two cups of tea. He took a seat a little too far from me and handed me my cup. I bit my lip. Did he have to have a logical answer to everything?

"It's late. I really need to go." I set down my cup on the table and stood up. He grabbed my waist and sat me down on his lap.

I could feel my ears turn as red as my hair. He fixed my legs so that I would be straddling him then he cupped my cheeks and brought me closer to him. "What's the rush?" He said whispering in my ear a bit seductively. He started kissing me and I couldn't help but give in. I placed my hands on his shoulder while his hands were trailing around the back of my bra. I giggled at his lips and whispered to him "Nice try but the clasp is up front." He just shrugged at me and started nipping my neck. "Ugh what are my neighbors going to think when I come home wearing the same clothes I came out off. So much talk will go around. I'll be the referred to as Green Valley slut by tomorrow noon for about a week." I sighed with a hint of pleasure because he moved on to sucking near my ear.

"Wouldn't matter because it's none of their bloody business." He said as he pulled away to look into my eyes. I shifted uncomfortably and got off of him. I sipped my tea but I could still feel him looking at me. He brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and said "Your hair looks particularly lovely tonight Ms. Evans." He bopped my nose. "And your eyes are just bursting with green. It's annoying." I slapped his chest. I set down my cup and turned to look at him and give him a piece of my mind. I didn't realize he was so close though.

"If it's so annoying then stop looking at it." I shot back despite my distractedness.

"I can't." He sighed. I flushed so badly that I had to turn away. He kissed me again but then I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Petunia's gonna start judging me." I said simply. He just started nipping on my lips again. "Sev's gonna hex your butt off." I whispered on his lips. He pulled away from me and gave me a wary look.

"You think I can't fight back?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You cocky cock of course I know you can! I just don't like you fighting him. He already has no friends as it already is." I pleaded with him. He just looked down. "Why so glum chum?"

"Because I'm trying to seduce you and all you can think of is stupid Snivellus." He pouted and turned away from me. I just gave a loud laugh and started nipping his neck. I placed my arms around his waist and sighed. "You're such a child."

"I guess that makes you a pedophile then." He turned around to kiss me again and slowly laid my back against the cushions. I don't know how he could keep going after that last comment but I know I couldn't. I put my hand on his chest and used all my might to push him away. He just had the crazier smirk on his face. I leaned into his ear and whispered "I need to go." I took advantage of the fact that he was so caught off guard and pushed him away. I put my jacket and beanie on again and this time he didn't try to grab my sleeve again. I could feel him close behind my back as I turned the knob. "Please Lily, it's cold outside." He pleaded almost desperately. Alright. He wins.


End file.
